The Full Moon
by TheDentistNemesis
Summary: Remus Lupin used to love watching the Moon as a young boy. But that changed the night he was bitten.


A/N: Something new, thought I might as well give it a shot, I hope you like it. I've read all the books, so I hope this reflects that. J I would also just like to say that I have recently updated my on-going story, "Back to the Nest", if you have read it and are interested. :)

Full moon

Remus hurried down the stairs of his family's quaint cottage, quivering with excitement. Tonight, he would get to witness a lunar eclipse. He was only six years old, so his parents found it funny that he would find such a thing interesting. But he wasn't really going to look for the science, he just wanted to see what it looked liked for the first time. After all, it wasn't every night that a lunar eclipse took place.

He jumped down the last couple of stairs and almost ran straight into his mother. She looked slightly harassed at first, but then seemed to realize who it was and smiled warmly at her son antics.

"Ready for our little night trip, sweetheart?" She asked, pulling from her coat pocket a sleek, wooden stick. Or, that what it would look like to a muggle, like her husband. But both he and and their son Remus knew that it was her wand, because she was a witch. Just like Remus was a wizard, but he wouldn't get his own wand until he was 11, when he would hopefully be offered a place at Hogwarts, and meet lots of different witches and wizards his own age. But that was still five years away. He wished the time would go quicker.

"Yup!" He chorused excitedly at his mum, pulling on his own light jacket. It was June, so it wasn't that cold outside. But better safe than sorry, as his dad always said. Once that was done, he looked expectantly at his mother. She chuckled, and raised her wand.

"Lumos." She said clearly. Remus stared in delight as the her wands tip lit up upon her command. He then followed his mother outside into their large garden, and right to the back of it, where some cover was given from the sizable, sturdy wooden shed and the big trees that were scattered randomly at the end of their property.

Remus always thought of them as a forest, and loved to play hide-and-seek in there with his friends. Tonight, though, they looked rather sinister and dark. He shivered and pulled his little coat closer to him. They settled on a soft blanket near the edge of the 'forest'.

"Nice night tonight, although your father was a tad worried about us going out here this evening, as you know." His mother said softly. Remus nodded guiltily, he had heard his mother and father arguing over it before he had went downstairs.

He had been rather careful of his family as of late, and Remus didn't fully understand why. All he had heard from the argument was that his father thought someone was out to get him, and that, that person would hurt his family as a way of destroying him. Remus sighed quietly, he really didn't understand adults. His mother sighed too, and wrapped her arm around her son and pulled him tight against her side to keep him warm. Leaning her chin on his tawny hair, she spoke softly.

"Honestly, what is your father worrying about, it's not like anyone will go to the trouble of attacking us in our own garden, whilst almost everyone else in Finchingfield is outside enjoying the Lunar eclipse themselves. I bet this man himself is in his own garden like us, and not prowling around like your father claims he is." She commented, shaking her head. Remus smiled in agreement and leaned his head on her shoulder, feeling very content and happy. Without a single worry on his mind.

That is, until they both heard a low, dangerous growl behind them.

His mother froze, her hand reflexively going to her pocket to retrieve her wand. Remus was too petrified to move, let alone think about defence. But then his head was moving, slowly turning around, and in the darkness of the trees, he saw two blood-thirsty, gleaming gold eyes. He opened his mouth in a silent scream of horror. But then his mother took action, and hauled him to his numb feet.

"RUN, REMUS, GET AWAY, NOW! YOUR FATHER WILL KNOW WHAT TO DO, JUST GO!" She shrieked at me, eyes wide and sharp, ready to attack the monster in the trees…

"STUPEFY!" She cried, wand slicing through the air like a knife. The creature snarled and moved too quickly for them to see, and the spell blasted against the tree instead. The wood groaned from the sudden impact, and then the tree came hurtling towards the ground, landing between Remus and his mother. This time, he actually did scream. He immediately wished he hadn't though, because as he did, those horrid soulless eyes darted to him.

Then, the monster stepped out of the cover given by the trees, and he saw it completely for the first time.

It was massive, grey, and had fangs the size of two bread knives on the top of his open mouth, and two slightly smaller fangs on the bottom, but all four were sharper than any knife Remus had ever seen. On it's face, if you could call it that, there was an unmistakable look of savage accomplishment, mixed in with hunger, in its terrifying golden eyes. It stalked towards Remus, and he knew he was trapped. The fallen, vast tree meant his mother and father couldn't get to his in time.

He staggered backwards, and tripped on piece of wood that had been ripped off of the ruined tree. Then, without warning, the monster was on him, and its teeth were buried in his shoulder. Remus screamed at the instant pain. It was unbelievable, and unimaginable, the white-hot agony that seared through his veins. He couldn't stop screaming, his voice was going hoarse from the volume.

And then, as if by some un-heard command, the beast ripped itself out of his bloodied skin and bolted off back into the darkness. The last thing Remus heard before he passed out from agony and horror, was his mother's mortified shrieks and his fathers blood-curdling roar into the night.

So..., let me know how I did? :3


End file.
